


First Christmas at Shibden

by Suzy2shy



Series: SuzylovesLister [6]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Ann fucks Anne in an alleyway, Ann sends out Christmas cards with Anne in her Christmas jumper, Anne has to wear a Christmas jumper and hates it, Carriage Sex, Christmas with the Anne(e)s, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Marian enjoys winding Anne up, Presents, What do you buy the woman who has everything?, a group of men say derogatory things to Anne she rises above it, the Ann(e)s are each other's best presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy2shy/pseuds/Suzy2shy
Summary: The Ann(e)s are going to celebrate their first Christmas together with the Lister family.
Series: SuzylovesLister [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641655
Comments: 43
Kudos: 161





	1. Anne gets played by her sister and Aunt

**Author's Note:**

> I love Christmas and this is my take on the Ann(e)s first Christmas together. Hope you enjoy it x
> 
> Happy Christmas and New Year to all in the fandom x

Anne Lister was sat with her wife Ann Walker and the rest of her family in the dining room at Shibden Hall. It was a little cold in the great hall as it was the middle of October and the temperature had been dropping slightly for a few days. The thermal clothing and blankets draped around the family members helped but still didn't keep the cold out completely. 

Anne was just drinking her wine when she froze, the C word had been mentioned in October. Of course it would be her sister Marian who would dare to mention Christmas before Halloween or Bonfire Night had taken place. Anne shot her sibling a snarky look but her younger sister rolled her eyes in her usual irritating manner. She never spent Christmas with her family as she felt them intolerable and always travelled or visited friends at that time of year. 

This year was different as it was the first year her Adney would be with her and her family on Christmas Day. Ann would normally visit with her Aunt for a few days and visit other family around Halifax. Anne knew how fed up her wife got with comments from her family about her not marrying or being an invalid. She wanted to make it a special time for her and resolved to try her best in staying calm and get into the holiday spirit. Usually she found it such a frustrating time as the workmen demanded Christmas Day and New Years Day off, it was a liberty but this year she would take it in good grace. 

Marian knew her sisters feelings about Christmas after all she never stopped complaining about the cost of fancy food, decorations and presents. Anne always bought her and their aunt a scarf from Paris and their dad received tobacco for his pipe. She never wrapped the presents and always complained about how much they had cost her. When opening her presents Anne would look at it, put it on the table and mumble thanks. Her sister was so ungrateful, not once had she wore that lovely pink cravat Marian had bought her, it wasn't cheap either she mused. 

"I can't believe how cold it is, you can tell it will soon be Christmas, oooh I love Christmas don't you Miss Walker?" Ann beamed and replied, "oh yes I love all the fancy food, eggnog and presents I can't wait to spend my first Christmas with you all here at Shibden. What about you Anne?" Anne smiled at her wife, "yes I love Christmas too Adney." She chose to ignore her sister pretending to choke on her food and her Aunts cough and smirk. Luckily Ann hadn't noticed so she thought she had gotten away with it.

"Oh yes Miss Walker Anne loves Christmas and goes all out on decorating the whole hall with garlands and candles. Of course she has to buy the biggest tree and decorates it with baubles, tinsel and a gold star at the top. She buys the most expensive gifts. This year she is buying me a scarf from Lexyhall, you know that famous designer." Ann gasped they were very expensive and Ann didn't realise her wife was so generous. She briefly wondered what her present might be. " It sounds lovely Anne I can't wait it sounds exciting," "Thank you so much Anne" Marian fluttered her eyes at her sister. Aunt Anne knew Marian was teasing Anne and decided to join in. "This year Anne is buying Jeremy a pipe from Winchesters Pipe Establishment in Halifax and tickets for me to go and watch the ballet in York. Thank you Anne it's very generous of you." 

Anne was squirming in her seat and running her finger around the rim of her glass.Her left eyebrow rose, mmmm she muttered. She couldn't really say anything dismissive in front of Ann who was sat gazing at her adoringly. Bloody Marian she looks so smug, a scarf from Lexyhall, I think not.

"Well Anne what about visiting York in December to buy your generous gifts for your lovely family." Her wife said it so sweetly Anne could only nod in agreement. She didn't miss the smirks that passed between Marian and her Aunt, mmmm later I shall have a few words with both of them. 

Anne made the travel arrangements to York and agonised over what to buy her wife. What would she like? Paints, embroidery thread, a new easel. Not very romantic she mused. Marian came in the room to ask her something. It had been a few days since the dinner and both Marian and their Aunt had expected Anne to have words with them but so far she had not raised it. Perhaps she really is mellowing Marian thought. 

"Marian I wondered what do you think Ann would like for Christmas? I was wondering about paints and sketch pencils, what do you think?" "Didn't you buy her a new set of paints, pencils and charcoal a few weeks ago. Surely you can do better than that. What does she like?" Anne sat in thought and ran a finger along her bottom lip, mmmm no nothing came to her.

" What did you give Mrs Lawton when you were companions?" "Multiple orgasms," Anne smirked at her sister. "Did you never get her a present that wasn't related to the bedroom?" Anne thought for awhile and shook her head. "What did she buy you." "Ah well that was the thing as we didn't buy each other gifts after she bought me a black lace dress and we argued over the fact that I refused to wear it. It didn't matter to her that I felt uncomfortable in it, she kept arguing that if I loved her I should make more of an effort to be feminine then she wouldn't have been so embarrassed to be seen with me. I eventually agreed to wear it in the bedroom just once. I hated it and threw it in the bin." Anne looked really sad and Marian rubbed her arm in comfort, Mrs Lawton had treated her sister poorly at times. 

"I'm sure Miss Walker would never ask you to step out of your comfort zone, she is so lovely and kind. We get along so nicely that I would say she is a good judge of character but she is head over heels in love with you so I think not," Marian smirked. Anne looked at her sister and replied " yes she saw something in me that I didn't see in myself, she makes me want to be a better person." Her heart swelled at how much in love she was with her wife and she could tell it was fully reciprocated. 

As the days and nights began to get colder in Halifax Anne began to worry about what she should buy her wife, she really did want to make it special but all of her ideas fell flat. She would speak to her Aunt, the older woman was excellent at that sort of thing. 

"Anne I think whatever you buy Miss Walker would be gratefully received, she is so humble and kindhearted. You are thinking about this too much. You know her best, what does she like?" Her Aunt was lying in bed with an extra blanket over her to try and keep out the chill. She watched her niece as she agonised over what to buy her wife and it was adorable. Though Anne had had several companions she had never seen her so smitten before and her heart went out to the two women. Anne had travelled the world to find a companion and she found one a few miles away and in Halifax of all places. It's funny how things work she mused. 

Shibden had become a lovely place to live since Miss Walker had agreed to move in and become Anne's companion/wife. Though her niece could still be abrupt at times and loud she was balanced out with the lovely disposition of her wife. The younger woman was like a ray of golden sun on a cloudy morning. They had all had a welcome present when the young woman moved in. Even Marian had stopped complaining about everything to do with Anne and they had both begun to be more civil with each other. She had noticed Miss Walker and Marian had struck up a lovely friendship together and was pleased about the impact she was having on both of her nieces. The servants seemed to adore Miss Walker and they even seemed a bit more relaxed when Anne was around. 

Anne looked at her Aunt and wondered what did you get the woman who had everything?


	2. Anne receives an unwelcome present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is still wondering what to get her wife but then receives a horrific gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy x

As the weeks went on Anne listened intently when her wife spoke hoping to pick up a few gift ideas. When Ann ate her way through a box of sugared almonds and licked her lips in enjoyment Anne decided to buy her a box. It would be a small token gift but hopefully she would find inspiration for a grander one. When Ann went into Halifax with Marian she had generously bought each family member a box and some liquorice. Ann had bought herself 6 large boxes to get her through until Christmas and New Year. Back to the drawing board Anne mused.

The couple travelled into Halifax and Ann's favourite tea shop were doing vouchers for afternoon tea. Would Adney want a voucher, would she think Anne had put in a lot of thought over the gift? Though she knew Ann loved the special vanilla cakes in the shop it just didn't feel like a gift good enough for the queen of her heart. 

It was Bonfire Night and Shibden was holding its annual Bonfire Party. Anne had spent a small fortune on fireworks and fine foods, she really wanted her wife to have a good time. The fire was roaring and the family and servants huddled around it as the temperature was bordering on freezing. Cordingley had placed potatoes at the edge of fire to have with butter and salt. The whisky and wine were drank in abundance and everyone was having a good time. 

Anne had gone inside to get a shawl as it was so cold. Everyone else was had wrapped up warm but she didn't think it would be as cold as it was. As she came back out John Booth asked her if it was time for her to light the fireworks. Anne always enjoyed lighting the rockets and hearing them as they shot into the sky and exploded in a myriad of colours. This year though Ann had wanted them to enjoy the fireworks together. " Booth the fireworks are your responsibility this year, enjoy." 

When Anne returned to her wife she was shivering slightly, Anne removed her shawl and placed it around the younger woman. "Thanks Pony but won't you get cold." Anne linked Ann's arm in her own and pulled her closer to her. "Not when I have you here to keep me warm Adney my love." 

As the rockets exploded above them Ann leaned in and whispered, "this my love is the best present I could have ever asked for. To be here with you and your lovely family means the world to me. Thank you for being so amazing, I am so happy to call you mine." Anne reached down and linked their pinky fingers together, the declaration had touched her heart and a tear slid down her face. 

Anne looked at her wife in awe, this woman was truly amazing and loved and accepted Anne even with her many faults. As they snuggled in closer together Anne vowed to make her wife happy at any cost. Best present ever eh, hopefully she could think of a better one for her wife to open on Christmas morning. 

A week or so later and all of the Lister family were eating dinner. Ann Walker was telling the family about the time her and Anne were asked to leave an inn and sleep in the carriage as Anne had argued with the manager about the spellings mistakes in the welcome brochure. " Well it's not my fault the man was incompetent." Anne snarled. The others laughed and Aunt Anne asked "however do you put up with her Ann." Ann looked at her wife who had raised her eyebrow in mock frustration. " It takes a lot of courage, strength and humour but mostly love." The Annes smiled sweetly at each other and both looked away blushing. 

"Ah I see Cordingley has brought in your presents." Aunt Anne enthused. Anne looked at the servant as she entered with 5 parcels wrapped in gold paper. " Is it really someone's birthday?" Anne asked hesitantly as she wondered if she had forgotten a special date. 

"No no don't worry I have made us all a jumper to wear on Christmas Day but I wasn't that confident on sizes so might need to add a bit more length." Each of the family received a gift and began to unwrap it. Anne was drinking her wine and put her gift in her lap. With horror she watched as Ann and Marian held up brightly coloured jumpers, they had large jolly snowmen on. Her Aunt had knitted a pink jumper for Ann, the snowman had a straw bonnet on and a red checked scarf. Marian's purple jumper had the snowman in a blue checked bonnet with matching scarf. Her father held his green jumper up, the snowman had a flat cap, brown scarf and a pipe in his mouth. Her Aunt had a red jumper, the snowman wore a yellow hat and orange scarf. 

"I was thinking we could all wear them on Christmas Day, won't that be fun." Anne looked at her aunt and tried to paint a smile on her face. No it will be hell, Anne clinked her finger furiously on the side of her glass. 

She felt the parcel on her knee seem to get heavier and looked in dismay at it. Please lord just let it be a plain black jumper, please no fucking snowman. She pulled at her collar. I just won't wear it if it has a snowman or other bloody stupid picture on she resolved. I don't have to do anything I am in charge around here. This is my house and my estate. 

"Anne, Earth to Anne. When are you going to open your present?" Ann asked her sweetly but Anne could see the smirk on her face. She looked at her family with dismay, they were all trying to hide their smiles. 

" Well I don't want to spoil my Christmas present so why don't I wait until Christmas Day eh?" Ann looked at her and said "Anne your aunt has gone to a lot of trouble to make you a present now open it immediately. " Anne noticed her eyebrow raise in annoyance at her. 

Marian loved having Ann at Shibden, she smirked at how when Ann said something Anne did it without argument. This should be good she mused as she watched her sister slowly open the gift. 

Please please no tacky awful ... Well of course the light blue jumper had a fat jolly snowman on. It wore a black top hat with a sprig of holly in and a pink cravat with her heart tie pin in. Anne thanked her aunt and put the jumper on her knee. She was not wearing that, by Christmas it would have been 'accidentally' lost or ruined somehow. 

"Now we have opened them let's try them on shall we. Aunt needs to know if they need adjusting don't you?" Marian was enjoying watching her sister squirm. " Oh yes let's it will be fun." Ann smiled enthusiastically at her wife and began to pull the jumper over her dress. Within a few minutes there were 4 smiling idiots looking at Anne and willing her to try her jumper on. "I er don't want to spoil it for the big day, I'm sure it will fit just fine." "Anne try your jumper on now please." Anne looked at her wife who's eyes burned in annoyance with her. Mumbling obscenities to herself she put the jumper on. 

Marian gave her a sarcastic clap and then smiled at Ann, "I didn't think she would try it on, well done Ann." Anne rolled her eyes and was just about to berate her sister when Cordingley came into the room. She stopped suddenly and stared at the family in their brightly coloured jumpers. Her eyes almost bulged when she saw Anne in her jumper and bit her lip to stop from laughing. Anne scowled and went to rip her jumper off but Ann raised her eyebrow again and she stopped trying to remove the clothing. 

Cordingley was so glad she had chosen to clear the dinner plates. Hemingway and the other servants were never going to believe this, the great intimidating Anne Lister in a brightly coloured snowman jumper. She hadn't been able to look at Miss Lister for fear of laughing out loud. 

"What do you think Mrs Cordingley, are they colourful and festive enough?" Miss Walker really was a lovely girl who sounded genuinely happy about her gift. She glanced at Miss Lister who was glaring at her willing her to watch what she said. " I think you all look like a lovely family of snowmen. Christmas Day will be bright and gay with those fetching jumpers on." While the rest of the family smiled and seemed in good cheer she looked at Miss Lister who clearly wasn't of the same opinion as her family judging by the scowl on her face. 

Cordingley quickly collected the plates and almost ran back to the kitchen. A minute later a loud roar of laughter was heard as she relayed to the others what she had seen. Nobody believed her and wanted to see for themselves.

"Well obviously something has amused them, I can't think what." Marian smirked at Anne and the rest of the family lifted their glasses to hide their smiles. Bloody Christmas Anne fumed, I might change religions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Anne, hopefully she can wear her jumper with pride x


	3. The Christmas Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann has sent out a card, Anne doesn't approve.

A few weeks after the jumper incident the family were eating breakfast when again Marian brought the conversation around to Christmas. Anne sighed, couldn't they have one day without Christmas being mentioned. Even Marian's usual prattling on about the gossip in Halifax would be more welcome. 

" I can't wait to sing our Christmas carols together, do you like to sing Ann?" "Oh yes I love the carols it makes me feel so festive." Anne looked at her wife, she had a beautiful singing voice almost like the voice of an angel. She could listen to her wife sing all day and not get bored. Her sister on the other hand made her flinch with her high pitched screeching. 

"Anne do you like to sing carols," Ann tentatively enquired. Remembering her promise to try and stay in a cheerful mood for her beloved wife she smiled sweetly. "Oh yes Ann I love to sing carols, I must apologise for Marian's quality of singing though as she sounds like a cat in heat trying to attract a mate." She looked at her sister and smirked at her, Marian glared and rolled her eyes. "Anne that's not kind, I'm sure you have a beautiful singing voice Marian," Ann raised her eyebrow at her wife and looked at her disapprovingly. Serves Marian right for keep bringing Christmas up, hopefully that will be the last we hear of it for awhile. 

Marian looked at her smugly, it was unnerving her how her sister was looking at her. Surely after a put down like that her sister shouldn't have such a look, what was going on?

"Ann I never thanked you for designing our Christmas card this year. It was so good of you to paint it then have the cards printed out. Have you shown Anne yet?" Marian had made eye contact with her throughout her words to Ann even though she was thanking her wife, very strange behaviour almost like she was gloating at her. What did Marian know that she didn't? 

" No not yet I was waiting for the right moment. I know how busy you are Anne so I thought I would take care of the cards for you, Marian told me how much you love to design the card yourself and write out a lovely sentiment in them." Anne looked at her sister and tapped her finger on the table, she hated Christmas cards and had never wrote one in her life. Was that why Marian was smirking at her, so what if her name was on a card sent by the family she didn't care. Really her sister was so petty at times. 

"Why don't you show Anne your card Ann, I'm sure she will love it as much as we all do." Anne didn't miss the smirks that passed between the Lister family as Ann went to get the card. All this fuss over a card, really her family needed to get out more. 

Ann came in with a picture she had painted and a card in her hand. Anne couldn't see the front of them and really she had started to become bored of the whole matter. She had important matters to attend to. She would simply congratulate her wife on a lovely picture and be on her way to the coal beds. 

Ann turned the picture around and Anne nearly choked on the bread in her mouth. Oh dear lord no. Even in her distressed state she noticed how her wife had accurately painted each family members face. Each face had a lovely relaxed smile on including hers which would be a lie. More like a grimace she thought or a scowl. The family were all stood around Anne who was sat in the middle of them, Ann had her hand on her shoulder. Each wore their snowman jumper that Aunt had made them, the snowmen seemed to mock her from the picture. She looked in dismay at the card in Ann's hand and silently prayed it had anything on but what was in the picture in front of her. 

"Anne what do you think, do you like it?" Ann's voice was barely a whisper as she gauged her wife's reaction. In what she hoped sounded more sincere than what she felt Anne stated " Oh Ann as ever your artwork is breathtaking and I can see you have captured everyone's happiness in your picture. Well done it looks lovely." Ann visibly relaxed and smiled at her wife. Her Aunt looked at her with an approving smile and nodded her head. 

" Don't forget the card Ann, " Anne didn't miss the gloating tone of her sister. To her horror the card was a smaller version of the picture. It had seasons greetings from the Lister family written in red across the top of the card. Anne's mouth felt dry and her hand shook slightly as she asked if any had been sent out. 

" Only a few to family members, Elizabeth and family, Mrs Lawton and Miss Norcliffe and family, Mr Washington and family and the the servants Marian gave me the address of Miss Norcliffe and I sent Mariana one when she sent me a letter a few weeks ago thanking me for her pleasant stay at Shibden. I haven't got anybody else's address so you will have to give me them. I hope this was ok, your aunt and Marian thought it would be." 

Anne had heard much laughter this morning from the servants but she assumed Thomas had split his trousers again. For some reason Cordingley and Hemmingway always thought it was hilarious and touched his bottom with the pretence of examining the rip. She could imagine what the merriment was about, she was at the centre of it. 

Tib, what was Tib going to make of it? Anne's friend would find it hilarious. When she visited the Norcliffe Estate her and Tib would have a drink of whisky and smoke cigars all the while protesting their hate for all things Christmas. When they went down for Christmas dinner with the rest of Tibs family she was never forced to wear daft jumpers or declare her love of the festive season. Though the Norcliffe's celebrated Christmas it was always tastefully done. 

Mariana would gloat over this for years to come, she would probably get a banner made with just Anne in her jumper. She remembered her Christmas's with her former lover as being full of passion and heartbreak at times. One Christmas she had found the biggest carrot in the kitchen and fucked Mary with it then had eaten it still dripping with her cum. Anne smiled at the memory, things were good at times with Mary before they went really bad. Maybe she could emigrate. There was no way she would be opening any letters from the two women from now on. 

Ann was looking at her anxiously, "Do you not like it, I'm sorry I just thought I would help as I know how busy you are." Her wife looked upset and Anne quickly stated, "my apologies my love I was just thinking what a pleasant surprise everyone will get, instead of my usual boring card they will receive an amazing portrait of the family. It's almost like a gift in itself. You really are talented and I am so thankful for your help as I had forgotten to send any this year." Ann beamed at her, phew I seemed to have saved that one. Her Aunt smiled and nodded her head approvingly at her. Marian even seemed impressed with her save and tilted her glass in salute. Her father just had a small twitch of a smile fall across his lips. 

It was another week before the tree and decorations needed to go up. Where her family going to torture her with something else Christmas related? Anne stomped to the coal beds. Sam Washington barely hid the smirk on his face when he thanked her for the lovely card. This is going to be a long month she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Anne, can she rise above it? X


	4. Anne's had enough of Marian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne fantasizes about making Marian pay for winding her up.

Anne had ordered the biggest Christmas tree and left instructions with John and Joseph where she wanted it placed in the house. The decorating was left with Cordingley and Hemmingway. Marian was given money to buy new decorations and of course a big gold star for the top, she had seen how excited her Little One had looked at the description Marian had given about the decorations at Shibden and she wanted to please her. 

Anne was looking forward to visiting York tomorrow especially as it meant she could escape from Marian for a few days. She was so smug these days and was enjoying Anne's discomfort anything to do with Christmas. Marian knew how much she disliked Christmas but Anne had told Ann she loved all things festive and didn't want to spoil things for her. Anne disliked the fact that Marian had a way to make her squirm, after Christmas she would put her sister back in her place and go back to being in charge. Anne smiled at the thought of her sister coming down off the high horse she had been on for the last few weeks. 

"So Ann have you got everything packed for your trip tomorrow?" Marian enquired. "Oh yes I have been packing for the last few days, luckily Anne is only taking one trunk as I have taken over the luggage rack with all of my trunks. I wasn't sure about the weather so I have packed for all occasions." Anne had rolled her eyes at everything her wife had decided to take, they were only going for a few days. Why would she need so many clothes and shoes? Of course she would never voice this for fear of upsetting her wife but really it was all a bit much and unnecessary.

" Oh and I have put some of my silk slippers in your trunk Anne." "But my trunk is full my love how did you manage to fit them in?" "Well I took out your journal, you won't need it in York as we will be so busy that you won't have time to write in it." Anne looked at her wife and gripped her wine glass tightly, my journal is to be left behind so that she could have more bloody shoes. Anne felt it unfair that she only had one trunk and even that was being used by her wife. 

"Oh I nearly forgot I saw this in the paper, there is a big Christmas market and fair in York why don't you both go?" Anne stared at her sister and tapped her finger on the table in annoyance. Marian knew full well that she detested Christmas markets, a lot of overpriced junk that idiots buy because of sentiment and wanting to feel a part of a lovely atmosphere. A fool and their money are soon parted, Anne had complained to her family about the cost of a simple cup of tea at the Christmas markets in Paris. People, she moaned are too stupid and lazy to walk for 5 minutes into a normal shop and buy things they see on the market at a fraction of the price. Her family had heard her rant every Christmas time about the overpriced festive stalls that Halifax held, she would not be held to ransom by the scandalous prices. 

"Oh that sounds lovely doesn't it Anne, it will be so romantic strolling arm in arm sampling all the delicious food. They might have the stollen that you really like or that er cherryio sausage the spicy one." Anne smiled at her and said "it's called chorizo darling and yes hopefully they will have some lovely food to try. I will buy some olives if they have them, it's so hard to get quality olives in this country." Ann said" we are not sharing those they are all yours." She turned to Marian, " I called them vinegar balls when I tried them in Paris, they are yucky." Anne smiled as her wife wrinkled up her nose, she really was so adorable.

" We could buy some gifts for Elizabeth and the children. I can't wait to go the markets and experience the atmosphere." Anne tried to smile convincingly at her wife but could see Marian smirking at her as she went to blow on her tomato soup. 

That's it! I have been tolerant long enough Anne thought, I'm going to dink her face in her soup, that will wipe the smug look off her face. When she bends down to blow on her soup again I'm going to push her face in the bowl hopefully there will be bits of bread in there. Anne sat back smirking at the image of Marian eye rolling and being covered in the orange soup with brown bread slowly sliding down her face. It would be a mercy really, Marian was using her smug look a little to often lately. Admittedly she would be scolded off her wife and her Aunt but it would be worth it not to have to suffer her intolerable sister anymore today. Luckily for Marian she didn't bend over her bowl of soup again otherwise lord knows what would have happened.


	5. The journey to York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ann(e)s have a bit of fun on their way to York.

The next morning the Annes said goodbye to the Lister family and walked over to the royal blue Walker chaise. They had taken this carriage rather than the Lister chaise as it was bigger and more luxurious, also it had a bigger luggage rack, they would need it to bring all the gifts back. Anne had joked that Ann might have to leave her behind in York to bring all of the trunks and gifts back. Marian smirked and said what a nice gift that would be for her, Anne glared at her. Her sister really was a pain at times. 

After saying goodbye to the Lister family they both walked to the carriage. Anne held out her hand to help Ann into the carriage and then produced a sprig of mistletoe from behind her back and leant in for a kiss. They had a brief kiss and both entered the carriage. "A kiss under the mistletoe is my favourite Christmas tradition Adney, hopefully in York we could have a few more kisses under it," Anne looked at her wife who was now starting to blush. "I would like that," muttered the younger woman. 

Ann was so excited to be visiting York with Anne. She had always wanted to go to the Christmas markets but had not had the confidence until now. Anne had helped her confidence grow and since returning from Edinburgh earlier this year her courage had begun to shine through. Her world had been so dull and monotonous at Crows Nest but now she was ready to take on the world with Anne, starting with her first busy Christmas markets. 

Anne sat gazing at her wife and almost pinched herself to check this was all real. Never in her life had she been so happy and content. She felt loved and adored by Ann. Two words she had rarely known with other lovers or felt she had deserved. 

Anne pulled the blinds to the chaise down, Ann's eyebrow rose questioningly. Anne leant over and pulled her onto her lap. For a few minutes the two women slowly kissed and enjoyed each other's gentle touches. Anne's hand slowly moved to Ann's thigh and began to slide up to the slit at the top of her drawers. Her fingers danced over the opening and stroked her wife's golden curls. Ann was holding her breath and thrusting at Anne trying to entice her to enter her pussy or play with her clit. Anne continued with the slow teasing and pulled at Ann's corset so she could suck her tits. As she sucked a nipple her 2 fingers entered her wife's slick wet pussy hole. A moan left both of their lips at the same time. They began to kiss with more urgency as Anne pumped away with her fingers adding a third when her wife asked for it. Ann's hands were gripping hold of Anne's face and neck, she was desperate to feel a connection with her wife. 

" I love you Pony, harder please, oh my you are like a magician with my body with the things you do to me. You are my...oh my I'm nearly, oh that's it, that's it.." Ann gripped her wife's strong arms and nuzzled into her neck as her orgasm coursed through her. 

They cuddled into each other for the rest of the journey, Ann stayed snuggled in her wife's lap, sharing kisses and cuddles. Ann dozed off and awoke to Anne gazing at her. "I'm sorry I fell asleep are you ok Pony." " My Little One I was just counting my blessings again that you came into my life, I love you so much." Both of them had a tear in their eye as they could feel the love and affection radiating off the other woman. 

Eugenie had packed them a small hamper and Anne unpeeled juicy oranges for them both. The juices ran down her fingers as she removed the peel and broke it into segments, she then fed the fruit into her wife's mouth. Looking into Anne's eyes Ann took hold of Anne's fingers and put her sticky wet fingers in her mouth and licked the juices off, Anne felt a warmth between her legs as her wife sucked on her long fingers. They both enjoyed the fruit and licked each other's fingers clean. They then kissed and held each other tightly until they got to the hotel.


	6. York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ann(e)s go shopping in York. Anne gets fucked in a alleyway by a dominant Ann.

Ann loved the Christmas markets in York, it was so romantic strolling around arm in arm with Anne. The streets and market places were all decorated with candles and brightly coloured garlands. Anne told her bits of history about York as they looked at all of the stalls and Anne chivalrously carried all the bags of gifts they had bought. Ann looked at her wife, she really was lucky to have her, she was amazing and mmm look at her showing off her muscles carrying those heavy bags. Ann blushed and wanted to grip her wife's forearms, she has got such an amazing body. 

Ann pulled her wife's arm to bring them closer together and leaned into her ear whispering " My love thank you for taking me around the market and for your delightful company. You are the best gift I could have have asked for, I love you Pony so much." Ann ran a finger along her wife's and linked their pinky fingers for a few seconds. Anne could only look at her beautiful wife and smile, every day with her was an amazing gift. 

The smell of roasted chestnuts filled the air and Ann bought them a bag each. On the next stall they bought cups of tea and warm caramel biscuits. There was a wooden bench on top of a slight hill overlooking the markets. Anne put the bags of shopping down and the two women snuggled up together enjoying the warm treats and hot tea. Ann broke the biscuits up and fed pieces into Annes mouth, who then licked the sticky caramel off her fingers. They both looked longingly at each other and wanted to share a kiss but they couldn't do anything more than look as they were in such a crowded place. They could see the rides and stalls of the funfair a few streets over and agreed to visit the next day. 

Slowly they walked back to the hotel, with a mischievous grin Ann pulled Anne into a alleyway and pushed her against the wall. As Anne went to lower the bags Ann grabbed hold of her hands. "No Anne, you are to stand there with your hands full and I am going to touch you and kiss you. If you put the bags down or try and touch me then I won't let you fuck me until we are back at Shibden, understand?" Anne looked at her wife, gulped and nodded slowly. Her eyes shone with lust and Ann smiled at the reaction she had had on her wife. 

Ann traced her fingers over her wife's face and placed gentle kisses down the side of her jaw. She pushed her wife's face to the side and she began to kiss and suck gently at her neck. They were both breathing heavily and Anne's hands were shaking slightly but she remained still. Ann put her leg between Anne's legs and nudged them apart. Her hand slid between her Pony's legs and rubbed through the material of the skirt and cupped her mound. Anne's hands were shaking more now and she was staring intently at Ann whilst blinking rapidly. Still she had not spoken, it was taking all of her effort to keep her hands from grabbing Ann and pushing her up against the wall and fucking her in the alleyway. 

"How are you Pony, does this excite you, me being in charge and you being so compliant to my command? " Ann pulled her wife's skirt up and slid her hand slowly over the thin linen drawers and cupped her wife's pussy. She could feel how soaking wet the material was with Anne's arousal. ""It clearly does excite you, I might take you like this more often." Anne was starting to shake and struggle with keeping her hands to herself and not touching Ann, she wanted to take her hard against the wall. She was really enjoying Ann's confident talk and found herself very aroused. "Please Ann your teasing me, will you just fuck me." The last few words had come out as a plea but Anne didn't care she was on fire between her legs and needed a release. Being out in the open with the chance of discovery also made it more thrill.

Ann looked her in the eyes and slowly put her fingers in the slit of the drawers and pushed two fingertips inside the entrance to her pussy. Anne moaned at the intrusion but realised the fingers had stopped and she looked at Ann who was smirking. "Now Mrs Lister beg me to fuck you, otherwise I will keep my legs crossed until we get back to Shibden and I won't allow you to touch yourself either." 

Anne had played a similar game with many women over the years but she was always the one telling them to beg her, she had never been on the receiving end. She found it thrilling and arousing especially as it was Ann ordering her about. This was hot and she felt a surge of wetness in her drawers. Their roles had been reversed and she was enjoying the unfamiliar sensation of being commanded by her Adney. 

" Please I beg of you to take mercy on me Ann I need you to fuck me hard against this wall. You are teasing me, please give me my release." Ann smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "Ann? You will address me properly Lister otherwise this stops. Now try again." Anne felt a her pussy throb and moaned. "Mrs Lister please fuck me." She used her biggest smile in the hopes of winning her wife over. "Try again Lister!" Anne looked her and said " Please Mistress Lister I beg of you to take me in this alleyway and show me who is in charge." Anne had never allowed anyone else to take charge like this and had certainly never called anyone Mistress before therefore showing her submission. Her whole body was on fire with arousal and she wondered what would happen next, could her wife keep up this level of control or would she buckle under the pressure? 

Ann kissed her hard on the lips while plunging her fingers deep within her pussy. She began thrusting hard and Anne struggled to stand still, spreading her legs as much as she could, her whole body was shaking with arousal. Ann maintained eye contact with her while lowering herself to the ground and put her head under Anne's skirt. Anne leaned against the wall for support and wondered what her wife would do next.

The button of Anne's drawers was quickly undone, putting her thumbs under the hem of the drawers she lowered them to Anne's calves. Slowly she began kissing up her muscular thighs until she eventually put her mouth on the brown curls of Anne's sex. With long slow licks she began to pleasure her wife who was still trying to stand still and keep the noise of her moans quiet. It was taking a lot of effort for Anne not to grab her wife and take her but she was enjoying Ann's game and wanted to see how far her wife would go. When the younger Mrs Lister pushed her tongue into her wife's pussy Anne felt her legs might give away and she leaned against the wall for support. Ann frantically tongue fucked her pussy and enjoyed listening to the sound of Anne coming undone. Her arse cheeks were grabbed at and roughly squeezed .The bags shook in her hands and her legs trembled, people shouting nearby from the street startled her but it only added to her arousal the thought of being caught. 

Ann stroked her finger over her clit and Anne started to pant and moan. She rubbed her clit harder and set a frantic pace with her tongue penetrating as deep as she could. Anne made such a glorious wet squelchy noise when aroused and Ann revelled in the fact it was her who was making her wife's body react in such a glorious way. Taking her tongue out of the dripping wet hole she replaced it with 3 fingers, Annes walls clenched around her tightly with the welcome intrusion. Ann began fucking her pussy slowly, it was driving Anne crazy with desire she was so close to her orgasm. 

A finger was removed from her front hole and stroked her arse hole before the fingertip was gently pushed inside. Anne had only ever let Ann do this on two occasions she felt it was very submissive and usually wanted to maintain control. It felt heavenly and naughty and oh fuck the whole finger had been pushed up the tight hole. Ann fucked both holes slowly while kissing all over her pussy, thrusting harder into the holes she gave a long slow lick on her wife's clit. Within a few minutes Anne orgasmed trying not to scream to loudly, as her arousal coursed through her she slumped forward breathing heavily. 

Ann wiped the finger that had been up the tight bottom hole on Anne's skirt and then licked her pussy clean savouring every drop of her cum. When she came out from under Anne's skirt she looked at her and licked the cum off her fingers, Anne felt her arousal build again. Ann held her in a loving embrace kissing the back of her head and telling how amazing she was. "Such a good girl, my good girl," Ann murmured to her wife who looked at her in amusement, she usually said that to Ann after sex and it seemed strange it being directed back at her but very nice. 

Anne murmured, "Mrs Lister I am scandalised at what you have just done to me and going on your knees in this alleyway to taste me and to penetrate my pussy and bottom hole, you are wicked. It's not what ladies should do." "I have had a good teacher who has taught me the value of giving pleasure at the most unexpected time. Mmm now I need a cup of tea and a sit down I am exhausted. Come on Pony keep up." Usually it was Anne who set their pace when walking but she struggled to keep up with the younger woman's brisk pace, with her orgasm still coursing through her and the heavy bags she followed her as quickly as she could. 

When they returned to the hotel Anne had Eugenie prepare a bath for them both. She helped Ann to get undressed and instructed her to lay on her stomach on the bed. Ann was then treated to a long and sensuous back rub with the salve from Dr Belcombe. It was so relaxing that she began to drift off to sleep but roused when Eugenie knocked on the door to inform them the bath was ready. 

The large tin bath had been placed in front of a roaring fire, the wood crackled and popped as it burnt. The bath smelled of lavender and felt heavenly to step into for the two women after such a long day walking around the dusty streets of York. Anne sat down and opened her legs with Ann sitting between them and lying back with her head on her wife's chest. 

Anne softly kissed her wife all along her neck and stroked down her body. Ann was so relaxed and getting turned on. She turned in the water and sat facing her wife, her hand stroked down Anne's taut body and gently cupped her boob. Her finger ran over a nipple as she leaned in to kiss her wife's soft lips. Anne's hands had begun exploring her body and pulled her tight against her stomach. 

Ann used the soap and sponge to wash her wife's body, kissing along her chest, arms and fingers then she dipped the sponge under the water and cleaned between Anne's legs. She enjoyed Anne's sharp intake of breath when she traced the sponge over her clit and pussy. They dried each other off and Anne picked Ann up, with the younger woman wrapping her legs around her wife's waist. Whilst Anne walked them both over to the bed they kissed each other passionately and Ann started to grind her pussy on her wife's taut stomach. 

When they reached the bed Ann lay on her back and Anne straddled her thigh and began to ride her leg. Anne's long fingers found Ann's pussy hole wet and sopping. She pushed 2 fingers in and began to pump them in and out at a slow steady pace. Anne's arousal dripped from her and she slid along her wife's thigh and let out a low moan when Ann raked her fingernails down her back. Both women orgasmed at the same time and lay holding each other while panting.

Anne gently pushed Ann onto her back and lay between her thighs, she began kissing all over the younger woman's soft body. Anne instructed Ann to lift her boob and put it in her mouth and sucked on it while tracing her fingers down her thighs. Her lips then left gentle kisses all down Ann's body, when she kissed Ann's clit she heard a loud moan and pressed her lips a little harder on her wife's nub. Anne began to lick her wife's pussy, thrusting her tongue inside the wet hole. "I never get tired of tasting you my Little One, you are exquisite." 

Ann pushed her face back down to her pussy, this was not the time for talking. Anne smirked at her wife's impatience and resumed lapping at her pussy. Ann started to push her head harder into her pussy and began to ride her tongue. Anns orgasm built quickly and she screamed Anne's name again and again. They both lay curled up together,kissing with smiles on both their faces. Sleep came quickly to the exhausted couple and they spooned together all night. Anne held Ann in her usual tight and loving embrace.


	7. All the fun of the fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ann(e)s go to a fair and meet some unpleasant men who taunt Anne.

The next day the two women decided to split up and buy each other's gifts. Anne looked in the shop windows and prayed for inspiration. Her wife was amazing and she wanted to make her happy and buy her a lovely gift. Her Adney deserved to be treated after all the things she had endured this past few years, Anne was so proud of her wife's new found strength and courage. She was growing desperate, nothing stood out as being special enough. It was almost time to reunite with Ann and she was resigned to leaving empty handed when she passed a shop window and saw it. Yes, perfect she thought. Why didn't I think of it sooner? A few minutes later she left the shop and met with Ann. 

Anne bought her Aunt tickets to go and see the ballet, the older woman had already asked Ann to accompany her and her wife was over the moon about it. Ann agreed to pay for two rooms to stay overnight so the older woman wouldn't have to travel home in the dark. The pipe and tobacco for her dad had already been purchased by Anne whilst in Halifax which just left Marian to buy for. The scarves in Lexyhall were a scandalous price but they did have a buy one get one free offer so she bought Ann a lovely baby pink one. Anne bought the servants whiskey and biscuits, Ann agreed to buy them a fruit hamper each as they had been so kind to her since she moved into Shibden. 

As they were looking around the shops they spotted an ice rink. Ann loved ice skating while she was in Scotland and asked Anne to join her on the rink. Anne wasn't sure, she had seen a woman's arm broken once when she fell on ice. Her friend had also fallen on ice and a man had accidentally sliced her arm open when he caught her with the blade on boots. It was dangerous and she didn't want her Ann to get hurt but as she turned to tell her the potential risks Ann had already paid for them both to skate. 

With their boots laced up the Ann(e)s took to the ice. While Ann effortlessly glided around Anne was a little more cautious. She slowly skated around the rink and watched in awe as Ann flew around at speed and twisted and turned. After teasingly offering to get Anne the ice penguins for support; the penguins were used for children who needed help to balance, Ann slowed down and linked her wife's arm. They enjoyed a few laps of the rink cuddled up and laughing together. 

Before setting off back to the hotel they both decided to visit the fair. The large fairground was packed with people, stalls and rides. Anne tried to entice Ann onto the big wheel but the younger woman refused, she hated heights and it didn't look very safe. The smell of food was intoxicating and Ann enjoyed eating a sticky toffee apple while they looked around. She licked her fingers when the caramel started to melt down her hand, Anne watched mesmerised and wished to have Ann's sticky fingers in her mouth so she could lick and suck them clean. 

They could see a large stall lit with candles and decorated with holly. Ann saw the brown teddy bears that could be won and looked at Anne sweetly. " Do you think that you could knock a coconut down Pony, I would like one of the bears as a reminder of our first Christmas together." Anne nodded and they both walked slowly to the busy stall.

As they approached a group of men started staring at Anne and smirking to each other. The women with them eyed Anne curiously, a few looked her up and down with obvious interest. "Hey look at that Jack, hey Jack you can't win this game as its rigged. Show us your cock, does it stand to attention?" The men laughed and stared at Anne to gauge her reaction. Anne ignored the men and watched as others threw the balls against the coconuts to work out how the game was rigged. She could see a small nail on one of the shy's bent over to keep the nut on. 

Ann knew how hurtful people could be towards Anne, it always upset her as she thought her wife was amazing and true to herself and her nature. Other people though made fun or said hurtful comments about her masculine appearance. Anne, she knew would be hurt by the comments but would rise above it. For her wife's sake Ann tried to keep her face emotionless and ignore the comments and stares directed at her wife.

Anne had remained quiet and paid the coins for her 3 balls, the first one hit the coconut hard at the front and wobbled it. The men laughed but stopped talking and were watching Anne intently. 

The second ball hit the coconut at the side and the huge nut fell off the shy. " Now Ann which one would you like." Anne's voice was calm and steady. Ann pointed to a brown teddy with a pink checkered bow around its neck. The men were speechless. "Hey Bob why have you not won me a bear, she only threw 2 balls and won her friend a prize. You and your mates have had 6-7 goes and still not won, maybe you should ask her to throw for you." Ann smiled at the outraged woman as she gripped the prize her Pony had won her. 

She's so calm under pressure Ann marvelled. The Annes walked away from the heated words that had begun between the men and their partners. Ann gripped Anne's forearm tightly and they left the fair. 

"I'm sorry Adney that you had to bear witness to those hurtful comments, I am sorry being seen with me might cause you embarrassment. Mariana told me how ashamed she was to be seen with me because of how people looked at her or commented and might have painted her with the same brush as me. I am willing to dress more feminine when we go out in public if it pleases you my love. I just hope they didn't upset you too much." Anne's eyes swam with sadness, love and concern and Ann just wanted to kiss her regardless of who was watching. 

" No please don't apologise I only want you to be yourself and feel comfortable. I have never or will never feel embarrassed about being seen with you, Mariana has some explaining to do when I see her next for treating you so poorly. I was so cross that I wanted to defend you but I know that would have drawn attention to us. I am so sorry my love that people treat you in such a way, I can't understand it. They are just jealous, you are so beautiful. One of the women was eyeing you up and looked like she was going to put her hand on your arm. I would not have been happy about that but I would have fully understood her reaction. You looked so dazzling and sexy showing off your strength, I struggled to keep my hands to myself. Perhaps we could go back to the hotel before we leave for Shibden and have some afternoon delight." Ann whispered the last part into Anne's ear and rose her eyebrow suggestively. 

Anne nodded and said "mmm that's a good idea Adney, I still need to repay you for yesterday in the alleyway." They both smirked at each other and swiftly made their way back to the hotel. 

After instructing Thomas to load the carriage with the trunks that Eugenie had already packed the Ann(e)s went up to their rooms. They undressed each other and made love with Ann falling asleep afterwards. Anne left her sleeping and instructed Thomas on where she wanted the trunks and gifts storing. Due to Ann buying so many gifts there was only a small space left free in the carriage. 

When Ann woke she made her way down to the carriage. One of the seats was fully covered with bags and her and Anne had to cuddle close together on the other seat, none of them minded. After they had eaten the food prepared for them by Eugenie, Ann rested her head on Anne's broad shoulders and fell asleep. Anne tried not to move as she didn't want to disturb her wife's peaceful slumber. Anne thought there is nowhere else she would rather be and no one else she would rather be with. Again for what seemed like the hundredth time Anne thanked her lucky stars that Ann had returned to her from Scotland and committed to being her wife. She really was so lucky to have such a kind and sweet natured wife who she loved so much.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ann(e)s arrive home and swap presents.

The wind had picked up and snow began to fall harder as they entered Halifax and Anne was grateful they had left York when they had otherwise they might not have made it home and been stranded. It was cold in the carriage and Anne took her coat off and placed it over her wife to keep her warm. The two women snuggled into each other tightly enjoying the intimacy of the closeness. 

The carriage wheels started to slide in the snow and Ann gripped tightly onto her wife. "It's ok my love we are nearly home, only a few more minutes." The wind was howling and the snow was getting heavier. Anne wondered if it would be safer and quicker on foot on the road or over the fields to get home. She looked at Ann's silk slippers and decided to carry her home on her back if necessary. The horses sensed home and picked up more speed, the carriage slid again as Shibden came into view. When the carriage turned into the gates they both let out a sigh of relief at getting home safely. 

Anne helped Ann down from the carriage and they went inside to greet the family and get warm. Inside the tall Christmas tree looked magnificent with the new decorations and candles all lit. There were several neatly wrapped presents under the tree and Argus sleeping on the tree skirt. The staircase had large green fir garlands wrapped around it. The great hall looked really festive and Anne felt a surge of pride about her home. 

"Oh thank the Lord you are both safe, we were starting to worry." Aunt Anne hugged and kissed both women leading them into the front room. The fire was roaring and Marian and the Captain were enjoying hot crumpets and butter. Anne led Ann over to the fire to get warm and ordered fresh tea and crumpets from Cordingley. Anne put a blanket over Ann's knees and wrapped another one around her shoulders, Jeremy smiled he had never seen his daughter act so loving before. He was very happy for her, for them both. 

The family had a lovely catch up together before the Ann(e)s retired to bed. They were both grateful to Mrs Cordingley for making a large fire and how warm and cosy the room felt. Ann wrapped her arms around her wife and said " I am so happy to be home, maybe we could have a snuggle before bed." She kissed her wife's soft lips and went to the bed. " I just need to use the necessary my love and I will be right back." Ann pulled back the blanket and removed the bed warmer, the embers were still warm. She ran her hand over the hot sheets and enjoyed the heat on her cold hands. 

On return to their bedroom Anne found her wife fast asleep. Smiling at how peaceful and contented her Little One looked she undressed her then put her nightgown on before gently placing her in bed. She got undressed and quickly put her own night gown on then slipped into bed pulling her sleeping wife into her arms, snuggling into Ann she soon fell asleep.

Ann re-wrapped the gifts Anne had bought for her family after she watched Anne wrap the presents by winding lots of paper around Marian's scarf and tying lots of loose string around to keep it together. It looked like Argus had wrapped them. Anne watched as her wife made the wrapping looking effortless. "Thank you for wrapping the gifts my love I have never wrapped presents before and they looked a bit of a mess." Ann smiled at her, "I think you did really well and I would never of known it was your first effort, maybe a bit more practice is needed." Anne loved how Ann was able to turn everything into a positive and make her feel better. 

For the next two days the Annes settled back into life at Shibden. They spent time with the family and on Christmas Eve Anne brought hot chocolate up to their bedroom and they both snuggled on the window seat with a blanket wrapped around them watching the snow fall. The snow glistened on the ground and the roof of Shibden. They sat in silence enjoying the hot milky drink and the cuddles off each other. "This is lovely Adney I could sit here with you all day. You are my favourite present, thank you so much for being in my life." 

They shared a long slow kiss and let their hands wander over each other's bodies. It was too cold to take their clothes off so they took their drawers off and got in bed. Ann pulled Anne on top of her and spread her legs to allow her access to her pussy. Pulling up her skirt Anne straddled over Ann's thigh and began to rub herself along it. She pushed two fingers in her wife's wet hole and felt her own pussy throb. They fucked each other slowly and passionately until they both screamed each other's names. 

"I'm too excited too sleep my love, tomorrow is my first Christmas with your lovely family. I haven't felt a part of something at Christmas for so long, it's sooo exciting." Anne could see how excited her Adney was, she felt a little sad thinking about Ann all alone at Crows Nest desperate for company or to feel wanted. She held her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I am so happy you are here my love, you will never be alone again. Before I met you I was only half living but never knew it. I have travelled the world but never have I felt more alive than when I am with you my beautiful Adney." 

The women got dressed ready for bed, snuggled into each other and fell asleep. 

Anne had rewrapped Ann's present and it looked a little bit more presentable. She watched her wife sleep and enjoyed hearing her gentle snores. Gathering her in her arms and kissing her Anne whispered, "good morning Adney, happy Christmas my Little One." 

Her wife managed to open her beautiful blue eyes but seemed to be struggling in keeping them open. "Happy Christmas my love, do you want a few minutes cuddling up together?" Anne looked at her and smiled, " Come on lazy bones I thought you would be leaping out of bed and opening your presents. I will bring you a cup of tea up and get the fire heated, so you can be nice and toasty getting dressed."

A few minutes later Anne returned with Cordingley lighting the fire and bringing up a ceramic hot water bottle for Ann. They both wished each other Happy Christmas and the servant thanked Miss a Walker for the lovely fruit hamper. Anne brought up tea and biscuits and they both enjoyed a long kiss waiting for the hot liquid to cool slightly. 

"My love I have bought you two presents. One between us and for the bedroom and the other that can be opened in front of your family." Ann handed Anne a beautifully wrapped large blue present. Anne pulled off the paper and pulled out a pair of navy blue velvet pants. She looked at Ann questioningly. " They are for you to wear in the bedroom my love, I have touched myself over the thought of your strong thighs and pert bottom in the soft material. Please put them on Pony, I want to admire and stroke you in them."

Anne pulled off her skirt and put the pants on. They fit like a glove and she looked at herself in the mirror admiring herself in pants. She felt strong and dominant. Ann stroked down her thighs and pinched her bottom. She felt desired and thought about fucking Ann with her trousers on. 

"Thank you Ann I love them, I can tell by your reaction that you love them as well." Ann playfully smacked her bottom and giggled. " I have also bought you two presents, one family friendly and this one is very private." 

Anne handed Ann a booklet and smiled. "Go ahead and open it my love." Ann opened the booklet and discovered it was full of handwritten vouchers. Some quite innocent such as letting Marian win an argument, giving her wife the key to the library, spending the day together, having a day off work, taking Ann to the tea shop. Others were a little bit more risky, back rubs, a massage, letting Ann fuck her, letting Ann finger her bottom hole, there was even one with Ann being allowed to spank Anne. Oh that was going to be used up later she thought, never has she let me do that to her before. " Thank you Pony, this is a great gift, I can't wait to use some of these." They kissed each other again and Ann ran her hands down the velvet pants, enjoying how the soft material felt on her wife's strong thighs. 

After getting dressed they both went downstairs to greet the family. Merry Christmas was called out to them as they entered the dining room, smiling they both returned the greeting. Christmas breakfast was always a bacon butty in the Lister household. The hot tea and butties warmed the family up and they moved to the parlour to exchange gifts. 

Anne gave her gifts to her family and said she hoped they would enjoy them. The gifts were wrapped and she wasn't complaining about how much things had cost. Definitely mellowing Marian thought. 

She opened up the Lexyhall scarf and let out a squeal, she didn't think her sister would have actually bought her a designer scarf. Wait until we go to church later, I can't wait to show it off she mused. Flinging her arms around her sister she gave Anne a hug and kiss. " Thank you Anne, I love it." Anne smiled at her sisters delight and told her it was her pleasure. 

Her dad loved the new pipe and tobacco and marvelled at the detailed guns etched on it. Marian had bought Anne a new journal, Ann a light blue shawl, her dad some whisky and her aunt a new coal foot warmer to help her arthritis in the draught and cold at Shibden. Jeremy gave everyone money in a card. Aunt Anne had bought everyone boxes of luxury chocolates as well as the knitted jumpers. 

" Thank you so much everyone for welcoming me into your lovely family. You are all very special people and I hold you dear to my heart. I really hope you enjoy your presents." Ann blushed all the way through her little speech and Anne squeezed her knee reassuringly. 

The intricately carved navy and cream backgammon set Ann had bought Marian did look magnificent Anne conceded, she had suggested buying her sister a cheaper one. Marian had not stopped grinning and Anne had to admit it was nice to see her so happy. 

The new black suede top hat Ann had bought Jeremy brought a tear to his eye. It looked so smart and was of fine quality. It had been such a calm atmosphere at Shibden since she had moved in. He had seen his eldest daughter calmer and more settled since Ann had returned from Scotland. Though his daughter could still be fiery at times she had calmed down a lot and she had met her match in Ann. He smiled as he watched Anne dutifully fuss over Ann and obey her every wish. Yes she really had met her match. 

Aunt Anne loved the tartan pink wool blanket from Edinburgh and draped it over her legs to keep out the chill. Anne opened up a small square box that was perfectly wrapped. Inside there was a beautiful silver pocket watch on a silver chain. On the cover there was a intricately designed pony with Anne's name inscribed underneath. The timepiece inside was white and had thick black lines for the Roman numerals. It was stunning and Anne was speechless, a tear slipped from her eye as she thanked her wife for her kind gift. 

Anne handed her wife her present, the wrapping looked barely presentable at best. When opening it Ann admired the baby pink scarf and thanked Anne before putting it on. A small leather box fell out of the scarf. "Oh!" Ann was surprised as the box felt out as she thought the scarf was her present. Inside the box was a gold locket, the gemstone on the front matched her engagement ring, the black onyx was surrounded by small diamonds which shone in the firelight. Inside was engraved AW & AL 30.03.84, the day they took the sacrament together. Ann knew this date would be forever in her heart and wearing the locket would be a lovely reminder. Anne whispered, " I thought you might like a clipping of my curls to keep in there so you always have me near to you." Ann blushed and nodded, she would enjoy cutting Anne's intimate hair later before she made her wet and hopefully fucked her. After all Anne did have some of her curls in the locket she always wore. 

"Thank you so much Anne for these lovely gifts I feel really spoiled. Thank you everyone. Happy Christmas." "Merry Christmas" everyone chorused. 

When it was time to eat dinner the whole family put on their snowman jumpers, Anne included. She didn't mind wearing it as she was having such a good time with Adney and her family. The servants tried to keep the smirks off their faces but she glared at them and they seemed to find her jumper less amusing after that. 

When they had all eaten the delicious Christmas dinner Jeremy and Aunt Anne fell asleep. Marian went for a lie down. Ann went and stood looking out of the window, the Shibden estate was hidden under a blanket of deep snow. It looked beautiful out there in the glistening white snow. 

Ann shivered at the draught and felt a blanket being draped over her shoulders. Her wife's strong arms hugged her from behind and Anne rested her chin on her shoulder.   
"You know Adney you are my best present, my whole life has been enriched since you came into it. Thank you for making me realise I do deserve to be loved and happy and I can't be that bad of a person if you are happy to be around me." Anne squeezed her waist gently and kissed her neck. 

Turning around Ann held her face in her hand. She leaned forward and kissed her lips.   
"My love I am very happy to be around you, if I could spend every second of every day with you I would. You are amazing and I wish you could see yourself how I see you. I am so lucky to have you in my life, you are the best present I have ever received. I love you Pony." " I love you too Adney." 

As the snow fell over Shibden Anne Lister and Ann Walker held each other close and shared a long slow kiss. They couldn't wait for the new year when they would begin to plan on where they would visit next. " I don't mind as long as I'm with you My Little One." " As long as I am with you I wouldn't mind if we took a trip to the bottom of our garden." 

Giggling together they shared gentle kisses while holding each other tightly. " This truly has been a wonderful first Christmas at Shibden with your lovely family and of course you. Thank you for making it so magical for me Anne." " My pleasure Ann, would you like to make it a pleasant afternoon by going upstairs and sitting in my lap?" 

Ann grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. She pushed Anne onto the bed and straddled her waist. " Now Pony do you want to ride me or should I use one of the vouchers and do something a bit naughty to you". Why not it is after all Christmas," Anne smirked. Leaning over she grabbed the book of vouchers and smiled. Oh yes this is the one, this voucher entitles Anne Walker to spank Anne Lister. "Assume the position Lister and lift up your skirt, this might sting a little." 

Anne knelt over Ann's knees and raised her skirt and put her head down. Her drawers were yanked down and her bottom exposed to the cold. She had never allowed Ann to do this to her before and was curious how hard her wife would strike her. The thwack sound echoed around the room, very hard was the answer Anne thought. She didn't think Ann had it in her, her pussy throbbed and dripped with arousal. The second strike was harder and Anne cried out in desire. 

Oh yes these vouchers will come in useful. Happy Christmas to me Ann thought and applied another thwack! The sound of her hand striking her wife's flesh and the moans she heard was sending bolts of arousal through her. Maybe I should use the voucher that entitles me to fuck her up the arse or should I save that for new year Ann pondered. Yeah new year sounds good after all I don't want to use them all up in one go, maybe she will let me do this to her again but I don't think so. That's why it's a special present, it is Christmas after all. Thwack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you have enjoyed my Christmas story x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment x


End file.
